


As Long as I Have You

by glitterator



Series: Taeten AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcoholism, Blood, Lies, M/M, Smut, i was not in a good mood when i wrote this, misunderstadnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: This is a part of my Taeten AU series where they're doctors and have a daughter named So-Eun. It's cool to read alone but they do kind of feed off each other a little.Ten and Taeyong are in love as always but Ten is hiding something.*warning: the beginning is just hella smut and then there is a depiction of violence and blood towards the middle*
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817722
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	As Long as I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a LONG time ago (you'll notice Ten has long blonde hair in this lmaooo) and I wasn't in a good mood so this is FULL of angsty Grey's Anatomy drama lololol. My b. Anyways I finally finished it so if you're interested here she is.
> 
> Also, I live in Texas so I've been without power for daaays lmaoooo idk how long I'll have power for but I wanted to post this while I had a chance. That being said I didn't reread it so if there are any errors please don't see them thank you so much i love you.

Water slides down Ten’s back and soaks into his blonde hair, taking with it trails of sudsy bubbles as it drips down his skin. He smells of honey and almond, his husband’s favorite scents and shivers as a hand wraps around his waist.

“My husband is in the other room. You better make it quick,” Ten leans against the man behind him and lets out a harsh breath as the hands snake their way across his chest, teasing his nipples and scraping his skin. 

“He doesn’t scare me,” Taeyong chuckles in his ear before licking the golden hoops adorning it. Ten’s spine molds into Taeyong’s chest, letting his hands wander up to his neck and push his fingers into his mouth.

“Jeez where did this bruise come from?” Taeyong pulls away and moves Ten’s arm to get a better look.

“Oh that? I fell when I was doing the laundry,” Ten runs his fingers over the flowers of purple and blue staining his skin. 

“It looks like it hurts,” Taeyong kisses the marks and massages around the edges of the bruise with small circles. If he didn’t know any better it almost looked like Ten was grabbed. 

“It’s fine. I’m not that delicate,” Ten pulls away and starts finishing up his shower. “I’m still pretty, right?” He pouts.

Taeyong scoffs, “How could you ever not be?”

“Right answer. Is she still asleep?” Ten turns to finally face his husband.

“Yeah, it’s Saturday so she’ll probably sleep in late,” Taeyong brushes Ten’s long wet blonde hair behind his ear.

Ten bites his lip and smiles, “In thaaaat case…” He drops to his knees and kisses his husband’s hips.

“Ten, you don’t have to do that. We can just take a shower together,” Taeyong groans slightly.

“You’re already half hard so you’re not very convincing,” Ten licks the underside of Taeyong’s cock and jerks him while he sucks on his balls.

His lips kiss down his length till he reaches the tip and then swallows him up. Taeyong’s head drops back with a loud breathy moan as Ten goes back and forth between sucking and choking on his cock. He removes his mouth but rubs Taeyong’s cock against his skin and cheek, “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” Taeyong grabs Ten’s head and shoves his cock back inside. “Relax your pretty throat,” he runs his thumb across his husband’s jawline and thrusts into him till his cock reaches the back of his throat. 

Ten relaxes to take his husband all the way in. Luckily the shower masks his watery eyes but it can’t do anything to hide his growing erection. Taeyong is always so loving and kind that Ten finds something truly intoxicating about being used by him. 

He gags on his husband’s thick girth as he gets harder and harder in his mouth and lets Taeyong hold his head down till his entire dick disappears down his throat where he tongues at the base of his cock.

Ten reaches down and strokes himself hard, unable to stop the growing heat in his stomach. He moans around the dick down his throat and reaches up to scrape his nails down Taeyong’s stomach. 

“Look at you,” Taeyong growls seeing Ten on the shower floor jerking himself off moaning around a mouth full of cock.

Taeyong lets go of his husband’s head and lets him suck him up and down, paying special attention to lick his slit and massage his balls again. 

His breathing hitches as Ten sucks and licks as hard as he can then slows to an excruciating pace. His tongue laps up his precome and slowly swallows him down over and over again until Taeyong can’t hold out any longer. 

“Drink it,” he groans as he pushes himself all the way down his husband’s throat once again, letting him choke and gag on his dick before coming down his throat. Ten’s hips sway back and forth as he strokes himself over and over till he’s spilling onto the shower floor. 

Taeyong’s stomach rises and falls with each harsh breath as he helps Ten stand, “This is why we don’t shower together.”

Ten smacks his lips together looking rather proud of himself, “I don’t see a problem.”

“My god I can’t see straight,” Taeyong breathes heavily.

“Good. I didn’t do all that work for nothing,” Ten’s voice is almost hoarse. “I’m hungry, let’s make pancakes.”

Taeyong leans against the shower wall trying to pull himself together while Ten leaves the bathroom practically glowing.

“It’s rare we have the same weekend off,” Ten sunbathes on the patio near the cerulean pool in their backyard. 

Taeyong massages thick sunblock on his husband’s smooth lean back and plants small kisses along his shoulder blades, “Yeah, it’s weird isn’t it, but nice.”

So-Eun floats by on a hot pink flamingo, “Gross, stop kissing Daddy.”

“Never!” Taeyong shouts and jumps in next to her, splashing water everywhere. He twirls her around and dives under to lift up her floaty and places her in an inter-tube that looks like a sprinkled donut. They play water ballet for a few minutes before Taeyong gets out of the pool and goes over to his husband, “You’re gonna come in eventually right?”

“Of course. I just wanna enjoy being warm and dry for a minute longer,” Ten snuggles into his beach towel when his phone vibrates. He grabs it and makes a slight face then puts it back down only to have it ring again.

“Who is it?” Taeyong leans over to see but Ten blocks it with his hand, unwilling to let him.

“Telemarketer. Don’t worry about it. Alright who wants to play pool basketball!??!” Ten grabs the pool toys and dives in, leaving his worries to sunbathe without him.

Taeyong finally finishes scraping off the dried lasagna from the plates and washes them clean. The ceramic clacks against the glass cups in the cabinets as he puts everything away but a blonde beauty catches the corner of his eye.

“Ten? Where are you going?” Taeyong steps out from the kitchen into the foyer where Ten pulls on a jacket.

“We borrowed that Tupperware from Taeil and Johnny and they said they need it back,” Ten rummages around for his wallet and keys then jingles them nervously in his pocket.

“This late? OH! So-Eun and I will go with you. We can pick up ice cream on our way home,” Taeyong turns to the stairs with a beaming smile but Ten stops him before he can get up a single step.

“NO,” he says with a bit more desperation than he meant to. “I mean, she’s already had her bath. I’ll go by myself and bring you guys something if you want it,” he leans over the banister and kisses Taeyong’s cheek. “Text me what you want,” he says as he quickly leaves.

“Dad! Read me a bedtime story!” So-Eun screams from upstairs.

“Yes, yes princess Dad is on his way,” Taeyong heads up the stairs wondering what the rush was about.

It’s later than it should be when Ten pulls back into the driveway. He stares at his reflection in the rearview mirror and looks at the person staring back at him. ‘Pull it together,’ he thinks as he takes note of Taeyong’s light still shining from the second story. 

Ten comes through the front door to the sound of soft footsteps descending the staircase. “It’s late,” Taeyong says as he helps him out of his jacket.

“Sorry, they wanted to talk and we got carried away. You know how we can get. I’ll go wash up and meet you in bed,” Ten kisses Taeyong’s cheek and goes up the stairs quietly.

The fresh smell of cigarettes emanates from Ten’s jacket as Taeyong hangs it up, ‘Weird. Neither of them smoke,’ he thinks but a soft thud draws his attention to the floor where a thick bank envelope full of money sits. He stares at it, like it might grow legs or a head and tell him what it’s doing in his husband’s coat but nothing happens, though it does plant a seed in his mind.

Ten bounces out of the shower and hops in bed, “Glad I got that out of the way.” He says as he fluffs his pillow.

“Tennie do you have any cash? I want to stop by that coffee shop in the morning and they don’t take cards unless you spend like 20,000 won,” Taeyong stares at the turned-off tv seeing his reflection in the glassy LED screen.

Ten scoffs, “You know I don’t carry cash. Do you know what year it is? Cards. Buy me a juice and a muffin to get to 20,000 and put it in my locker.” Ten smiles slyly and pulls Taeyong into a kiss, “Goodnight babe.”

Taeyong stares at Ten’s sleeping form and traces the slope of his nose and chin with ghostly fingertips, careful not to wake him.

Taeyong can feel the bed dip and rubs his aching eyes to his husband moving around. It’s an hour before they have to get up but he’s already getting dressed, “What are you doing?”

“Yuta asked me to help him set up a skills lab for his interns so I’m gonna go in early. Probably come home late to help him clean up too,” Ten shimmies into his black scrub pants and brushes his hair once more before grabbing his backpack and heading for the door, “Love you! Give So-Eun a kiss for me when you drop her off for school please.”

Taeyong nods with a small smile while a thought waters the seed, ‘Yuta gave his interns to Winwin this year.’

“Earth to Taeyong!” Johnny waves his hand in front of Taeyong’s face. “Is anyone home?”

The static playing in his ears finally switches off, “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Anyways I was saying you know you don’t like the chili, why did you get it?” Johnny points to his lunch tray but Taeyong simply shakes his head in response. 

“I must not have been paying attention,” Taeyong moves it around with his spoon before looking up to Johnny. “You must be tired too. What time did you end up going to bed after Ten left?” Taeyong studies his face.

Johnny’s eyes flick up over his lunch as he sits there silently. Taeyong notices how he swallows hard and holds his fork with a tighter grip. “You know...late,” he finally answers.

“I can’t believe you guys needed to borrow our slow cooker that badly,” Taeyong stares him down.

“Yeah well Taeil was afraid we’d forget,” Johnny smiles along with Taeyong but he can see that his eyes are doing anything but that. 

“When is Winwin’s skills lab for his interns? I have some old stuff from when we were students that I thought might help.” Taeyong asks.

“His students are doing specialty rounds this week. Skills lab is next week. He’s done nothing but complain since Yuta pushed all his kids on him at the last minute,” Johnny rolls his eyes. “Yuta bit off more than he could chew with that new research grant.”

“Seems like it but if anyone can handle it I’m sure it’s him,” Taeyong looks at his food but his appetite is nowhere to be found, and the seed takes root. 

Years ago when Ten had dented the car by running into a pole in the parking lot he acted shifty for days. When he planned a surprise party for Taeyong he could barely look him in the eye. When he let So-Eun play hooky from school and they went to the water park instead, he pretended like he didn’t have a massive sunburn that hurt every time he moved. He has his reasons, whether good or bad, but through those thoughts the seed sprouts and grows. 

Right before Taeyong got married, his mother gave him one piece of advice, ‘Communicate, no matter what. Most of your problems can be solved if you talk and listen to each other. Listening is the key. You need to hear all your partner tells you, not only with their words but with their eyes, body, and hands as well.’ 

He fidgets in the hallway and bites his nails as he waits for Ten.

“You’re lucky I have some time before my next surgery,” Ten comes up from behind him and grabs his hand, pulling him into a nearby room. “Gotta say when I saw your ‘meet me in the on-call room’ text I practically got hard right then and there.”

Ten slams Taeyong into the wall and kisses him with life-changing fervor. His soft lips push Taeyong’s open and his plush tongue licks into his mouth melting his mind with hazy lust. 

Taeyong eagerly reciprocates the passion he’s fed and holds his husband’s body close with one hand while the other slips behind his neck to anchor him against his lips. Ten uses his knee to slide in between his husband’s legs and put pressure on his crotch, while his hands slide down into his scrub pants and find their way to his cock.

Ten’s tight grip makes Taeyong moan in his mouth then whimper as he lets him go. “Get on the bed,” Ten commands and Taeyong has completely forgotten why he was there to begin with. 

Taeyong lays there after Ten leaves and sighs heavily, body flushed with fresh orgasm. The realization of what just happened hits him hard, making him groan, ‘That didn’t go according to plan at all.’

The sound of cicadas on nearby trees seep into the house from the hot summer night. Ten cuts veggies while So-Eun and Taeyong watch Jeopardy in the living room. He heads over and offers them both a snack before sitting next to his husband and resting his head against his shoulder. 

He has to admit he’d never watch this show if it weren’t for So-Eun but he’s grown rather fond of it over the past two years and now finds himself looking forward to nights where they curl up together and feel stupid for 30 minutes. 

He tries to relax and enjoy the moment but his mind is tangled in worries he can’t get out of. He goes back and forth replaying things in his head obsessing over small details but the mess of everything drowns him till he gives up, tired from constant effort.

His heavy eyes practically close when he hears the loud snoring of their daughter that makes him stifle a breathy laugh. He looks up, expecting to see Taeyong on the verge of laughter as well but instead, he’s staring at him.

Taeyong notes the smell of cigarettes coming from Ten’s hair. He runs his thumb across his brow and kisses his temple, “You’ve been working too hard. Staying out late, going in early...is everything alright?”

Hesitation flickers in Ten’s eyes. There’s so much building in him needing to come out. The urge to spill everything troubling his mind overwhelms him and it’s as if he’s about to let go and say everything perched at the tip of his tongue but nothing comes out. He just nods and hums into a kiss that conceals his mind. 

Taeyong’s mother’s words swirl in his head and for a second he thinks he sees Ten’s eyes say ‘help me.’

“Whatever it is...it’ll be okay,” Taeyong holds him close. He can hear Ten audibly swallow and sees his knuckles turn white from clenching his fists. His whole body stiffens in Taeyong’s arms but he doesn’t say anything, they just sit holding each other on the couch listening to their daughter sleep while the tv and cicadas provide background music to something breaking. 

Taeyong exhales while Ten takes a soft breath in and notes how their breathing doesn’t sync up like it normally does. Normally even their heartbeats seem simultaneous but something shifts and they miss each other by a second, however it’s enough to feel miles away for Taeyong.

It’s pitch black as Ten sneaks downstairs and changes clothes in the living room, careful to not wake his husband. He glances at the clock, 1am, and shakes his head.

He puts on his shoes but right before he gets to the door the chandelier above the foyer lights up, illuminating Taeyong standing there with his arms crossed. His oversized sleeping shirt speckled with teddy bears would make him less than intimidating but the look on his face does the work.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

Ten freezes but after a moment he turns around with a big smile on his face, “I’m headed to the convenience store. I forgot I need something for tomorrow.”

“Like what? I’ll get it for you on my way to work after I drop off So-Eun. Come back to bed. It’s dangerous to go out so late,” Taeyong steps closer but Ten takes a step back.

“I can’t sleep so I’ll just go get it myself,” he reaches for the doorknob but Taeyong reaches above him to hold the door closed. “Are you going to the store or are you going to meet with that person who smokes?”

Ten’s blood goes cold but he quickly pulls himself together, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Aren’t you? You’ve been lying to me for days and I’ve let it go but I draw the line at watching you walk out the door in the middle of the night without knowing what’s going on,” Taeyong goes to hold Ten’s hand but he pulls away, “I’ve got something to do.”

“Like what?” Taeyong presses, but the thing about trapping someone is...they fight back when all seems lost.

“Taeyong you’re my husband, not my babysitter. If I say I have something to do then I have something to do. I don’t have to explain my every move to you,” Ten uses his hand to move Taeyong aside and away from the door.

“You’re right. I’m not your babysitter and you don’t have to tell me everything but if you don’t talk to me it’ll lead to misunderstandings like it already has,” Taeyong’s fierce gaze drills holes in Ten’s heart.

“Like what? Like I’m sneaking around to...cheat on you?” Ten looks on the verge of tears but his phone vibrates in his pocket pulling an exasperated sigh from deep within his lungs. 

He glances at the phone, closes his eyes hard and Taeyong can see him pulled in another direction, further away from him.

“I have to go. I can explain but right now I have to go,” Ten turns around and leaves Taeyong in the entranceway alone.

Neon from the hotel sign buzzes above Ten’s head and reflects off the damp asphalt. Loud music and laughing floats around him as he makes his way up the stairs and opens the door to one of the rooms where he’s immediately assaulted with cigarette smoke.

“I thought I asked you not to smoke in here,” he tells the man laying out on the bed flipping through tv channels. “What emergency could you possibly have?”

The older man points to the bathroom where a woman comes out wearing heavy smeared make-up and tight ripped clothes, “I need money. Gotta pay her for her generous services.”

Ten can’t believe what he’s being asked but he reaches in his pocket for his wallet, “How much? 500,000 won enough?”

The girl’s face lights up as she snatches the money out of his hand and takes off.

“I can’t believe you called me out of my house and away from my family at 1am to come pay for your prostitute,” Ten seethes.

“Don’t talk about family to me,” the man gets up and grabs Ten’s arm harshly. “I don’t want to hear that word come out of your mouth. Just come when I call.”

Ten pulls his arm out of the man’s grip and steps away, “Look I can’t keep doing this. People are starting to notice and I can’t keep lying.”

“I don’t care what you have to do. It’s your problem,” the man kicks a beer can out of the way and lights another cigarette. “Not just the girl I need money to. You’re not gonna let me go hungry are you? Or maybe your mom has something for me.”

Ten looks at him with disappointment in his eyes, “Stay away from her. I won’t tell you again.” He dips back into his wallet, “I’m giving you what I have left.”

The man puts out the cigarette and takes the wallet from Ten’s hands. He fishes out the money and tosses it onto the floor where the picture of Taeyong and So-Eun look up at him. 

Empty liquor bottles, beer cans, fast-food wrappers, and cigarette ash litter the floor of the dingy room. The man kicks Ten’s wallet over to his feet, “You can have that back. Might want to fill it up a bit more next time.”

Ten bends down and dusts the dirt and ash off his picture and wallet while the argument with his husband plays in his head.

“There’s no next time. I’m done,” Ten heads to the door but the man shoves him into the wall violently, making him bang his head on a hanging mirror and shatter the glass, “You’re done when I let you. This is the least you can do for me, but for now yeah you can go.”

The man opens the door and shoves him outside onto the stairwell where Ten hunches down. The neon lights go in and out of focus while warm blood drips down his cheek and soaks into his sweater. The laughing and music outside are cut through by a ringing in his ears and a pounding headache that sounds a lot like his own heartbeat. He uses the ground to keep him up as blood drips near his shoe.

“What the hell is going on Yuta? You call me at 2 am, tell me to grab a suture kit and one of Taeil’s shirts then say it’s for Ten. As if that isn’t alarming,” Johnny walks into the dark exam room where a single light shines in the back. 

Yuta leans against the wall with his arms crossed and points to the back where Ten gets up and heads over. Blood stains half his face mats his blonde hair and blooms on his shirt. 

“Good, you came. I need 4 stitches. There’s no sign of concussion and the area has been freed of debris,” Ten calmly sits on the exam table and turns on the light overhead. 

“Ten what the hell happened?” Johnny moves his hair out of the way to get a better look at the gash on his head.

“Nothing. It was an accident,” Ten lets him examine the area. 

“This doesn't look like an accident, Ten,” Johnny pulls Ten’s chin up to make him meet his eyes but there’s nothing in them.

“I called you because you’re the best plastic surgeon in this place and I don't want a scar. That’s why I didn’t let Yuta and his Frankenstein stitches do it. Either sew me up or I’ll do it myself,” Ten goes to take the suture kit away from Johnny but he holds it back.

“I’ll do it,” Johnny sighs in defeat and gets to work. 

Ten winces under the iodine and numbing injections. He watches Johnny’s face as the needle pricks his skin and feels the thread slide through him, closing him up. It doesn’t take long for Johnny to tie off and clip the end of the thread, finally finished. “We should call Taeyo…”

“NO,” Ten interrupts frantically. “We can’t. I can use my hair to hide it and he’s mad at me right now anyway so he won’t be looking closely at me.”

“Ten he’s alrea-” Yuta begins but Ten cuts him off. 

“I said NO. I can handle this on my own. It’s got nothing to do with him, it’s my problem and I’m not dragging him into it,” Ten yells as the door opens and Taeyong stands in the doorway.

Yuta buries his head in his hand, “He’s already here. I called him when I called Johnny and told him to take a cab. Winwin’s with So-Eun.”

Ten swallows hard as Taeyong walks toward him and flinches slightly when he reaches for his temple to move his hair. 

He says nothing as his eyes follow the dried-up trails of blood on his husband’s face that end at his sweater where they were soaked up. 

“We’re going home,” his voice is gravely and curt when he finally speaks. He slips his hand in Ten’s and pulls him gently out of the room, leaving their friends behind.

The car ride is painfully quiet as Taeyong drives Ten’s car. The steering wheel wears smears of dried blood from Ten driving it to the hospital and his clothes reek strongly of cigarettes. 

Taeyong clutches the steering wheel hard as he drives in silence that turns Ten’s stomach.

His head throbs but it’s nothing compared to the ache in his chest. The blood staining his hands flake off but there’s some tiny twisted part of him that feels like he deserves this. He deserves to be hurt and dirty for all the lies, deceit and pain he’s caused. 

“Taeyong I-” Ten looks over but Taeyong doesn’t speak or move, he just drives and the words get stuck in his throat.

Taeyong follows Ten upstairs and helps him clean himself up silently. He watches the blood-tinged water streak down his husband’s skin and swirl down the drain. His touch is delicate and purposeful with lather but Ten can see his clenched jaw as he looks at the bruises on his arm with fresh insight.

Taeyong leads him to bed and tucks him in but when he lays down next to him he turns away, leaving his back to his husband.

Ten reaches out and lets his fingertips scarcely touch him, “I’m sorr-”

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning,” Taeyong interrupts.

Ten nods to himself and lays in the dark. He goes through the night in his mind and wonders where he went wrong but so many places scream at him that he closes his eyes hard and wills the thoughts away. He scoots closer to his husband and clutches at his shirt lightly, eventually falling asleep.

The smell of warm vanilla, cinnamon and sugar kiss Ten awake. His eyes raise slowly as the throbbing begins again but it’s pushed to the back of his mind as he meets eyes with Taeyong who lays beside him.

“Come downstairs. I made breakfast,” Taeyong says without his signature smile.

Downstairs a plate with cinnamon roll pancakes waits for Ten along with a few pills next to some juice.

“I went to the pharmacy after I dropped off So-Eun. Johnny wants you to take that pain medication and the antibiotic,” Taeyong motions to the pills that Ten obediently picks up and swallows.

He slowly takes a fork and cuts through the pancakes shoving a big bite in his mouth that settles in his stomach like a lump. 

Taeyong watches him silently as Ten scrapes the pancakes with his fork.

“He needed help,” Ten finally says.

“Help? He doesn’t deserve your help,” Taeyong answers. 

“He’s my Dad Tae,” Ten pulls his shoulders in self-consciously. 

“He called me a week ago from jail. He was arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct but I bailed him out. He didn’t have anywhere to stay so he chose a hotel and he’s been staying there. Sometimes he needs something so he calls me and I go do what I can but…”

“So you go there to help him and how does that lead to the hospital,” Taeyong looks unmoved.

“I told him I was done giving him money but he got mad. I don’t think he meant to hurt me Tae. Not this badly,” Ten can see the rage in Taeyong’s eyes grow more and more as he goes on.

“Then how badly did he mean to do it Ten? Not four but two stitches worth? Or maybe he just wanted you to bleed a little or how about just a few more bruises,” Taeyong yells.

“He’s my Dad Taeyong!” Ten screams.

“NO. He’s a sperm donor Ten,” Taeyong shouts back but he immediately regrets it when he sees his husband’s heart break just that much more. “He hurt you Ten. Do you know what it’s like to see you like this? Forget the lies and sneaking around, to see you hurt...nothing is worse than that.”

Ten’s phone vibrates on the entrance table prompting him to jump up and see the missed call from his father.

“Ten, you can’t keep doing this,” Taeyong stands behind him, unwilling to reach out for fear of hurting him again. 

“He texted SOS Taeyong,” Ten holds his phone and looks around for his keys.

“You’re not gonna listen to me are you?” Taeyong rubs his head. 

“Taeyong,” Ten looks at him and everything hard in his heart melts for those eyes.

“I’m coming with you. That’s non-negotiable,” Taeyong grabs his things and heads for the door.

Before they even enter the room the thick smell of cigarettes oozes from around the edges of the door.

Ten knocks and walks in with Taeyong right behind him stepping on pieces of the broken mirror his father didn’t bother cleaning up.

The man lies on the bed but looks up when Ten approaches him. “My god I didn’t even shove you that hard. Delicate little princess,” he points to the bandage on his son’s head. “I spent the money you gave me on booze but now I’m hungry and I’m broke.”

“You said SOS. That doesn’t mean bring money that means you’re in trouble,” Ten clenches his fist so hard his nails dig into his palm. 

“SOS I’m out of money,” His father leans back and notices Taeyong in the doorway. “What’s that? Your bodyguard?...Don’t tell me you brought your disgusting little boyfriend into my room.”

Ten bites the inside of his cheek as his father directs his words to his husband, “Hey, you look like the man in your relationship so maybe you’ll get what I’m trying to say. Money. Now. Your little bitch is just wasting time so hand it over.”

“How can you talk about your son like that?” Taeyong’s eyes betray how vile he finds him.

“Son? That’s not my son. My son died a long time ago,” Ten’s father goes back to flipping through the tv as Ten walks over to Taeyong and pulls the wallet out of his pocket.

He takes whatever money Taeyong has and throws it on the ground before leaving the room with Taeyong right behind him.

“Ten, Ten are you okay,” Taeyong pulls Ten towards him but his eyes are blank and empty.

“Just take me home Taeyong.”

The only sound in the car comes from the squeaking windshield wipers that whisk the drizzling rain away. 

Ten’s breath clouds the window as he looks blankly outside until they finally pull up to their home. Taeyong turns to him, wanting to offer any kind of comfort he can, but Ten’s already running inside through the rain.

“Ten!” Taeyong calls and runs after him but his husband is quick. Before Taeyong can go inside and get his shoes off, Ten's already up the stairs and slams their bedroom door shut.

Taeyong goes after him and sighs in relief as the door opens but it’s washed away quickly by his husband’s tears.

In every aspect of his life, Ten gives his all. Most everyone says it’s a gift but Taeyong has always thought it was his curse. He never seemed to know when to give up, giving and giving till he had nothing left and then happily trying to give more.

Where most people would draw a line and save themselves Ten didn’t seem to have that instinct when it came to others, especially friends and family. 

Taeyong knelt in front of his husband and caressed the plump tears from his cheek, “Tae...Tae he’s awful. How can someone be so terrible? So selfish and cruel. And more importantly, why can’t I hate him??”

Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong and sobs into his neck. His body shakes as he lets everything go for the first time since this began. For days he’s pressured himself to keep it together but now the dam is gone and everything flows forward carrying with it feelings of powerlessness, abandonment, grief, emptiness, and hurt. 

He wants to cry, throw things, scream, and hate but he just holds onto Taeyong and let’s the man in his arms anchor him. 

He cries for what seems like hours before he lays on the bed face to face with his husband. Taeyong holds him close and runs his fingers over his features.

“Why do I feel like such an idiot?” Ten whispers.

“You’re not an idiot. You want to see the good in people so badly, sometimes it hurts even you,” Taeyong wipes the stray tears that carve his husband’s cheek.

“He said he would contact my mom...she’s in such a good place, he can’t Taeyong,” fear shines in Ten’s glossy tear stricken eyes.

“We won’t let anything happen to her and even if he finds her we’ll take care of her. For however long it takes,” Taeyong rests his head against Ten’s.

“He never drank until I came out,” Ten stares at Taeyong’s chest, reeling in on himself.

“Ten stop. Everything he’s done is because of him. It’s his doing and none of it is your fault,” Taeyong holds him close but can see his words haven’t done much to soothe him. 

The front door bursts open with a giggle and flurry of little footsteps, “Uncle Winwin I’m gonna get my barbie and we can have a tea party. Don’t go anywhere!!!”

So-Eun climbs the stairs quickly but stops when she sees the master bedroom door open, “Dad! Daddy!”

They both sit up in bed while Ten tries to dry his face.

“What’s wrong daddy?” So-Eun climbs over to sit in Ten’s lap. “What happened to your head? Does it hurt are you okay? Daddy what happened?”

Ten smushes her cheeks with his hands and giggles, “Daddy’s fine. He just…” He looks up at Taeyong who nods letting him know he’ll support whatever he decides to tell her. 

“Daddy tried to help someone but it didn’t go well and I got hurt,” Ten pats her head gently.

“You helped someone? Are they okay?” So-Eun sits up and looks at Ten’s head closer.

“They’re okay but I don’t think they’re ready for help yet,” Ten scoots back, not wanting her to see the bruising around the gash.

“They’re not ready? Are they a bad person did they hurt you?” So-Eun hugs him close.

“I don’t think they meant to. They’re just...lost.” Ten’s thoughts swirl around to when he was So-Eun’s age, “They weren’t always like this. They used to sing me songs to sleep, helped me with my homework…” Ten’s eyes prickle with tears again. “They taught me how to surf, how to fish, bought me my first art set, made me cookies whenever I was sad...they...loved me.” Tears break free from his eyes and So-Eun is quick to kiss them away. 

“Then they’re not a bad person. They just need to not be lost,” she says.

“Honey it’s not that simple,” Taeyong pats her head and looks up to his husband.

“They do…they need help finding their way,” Ten’s lost in thought when his husband tries to break the spell, “Ten, no.”

“Taeyong, one thing. Just help me do this one thing and that’ll be it. You can come with me and everything. Please. I need to do this,” Ten pleads.

“Did you bring more money?” Ten’s father asks as he steps out from his hotel washroom, drying his hands. 

“No. I’m here to help you. One last time.” Ten pulls out brochures and lays them on the bed. “They’re rehab programs. I’ve contacted every one of them and they have a spot on standby for you. Whenever you’re ready just give them my name and I’ll take care of the rest. I’ve paid for this room for two more weeks. You have to figure things out on your own after that.” 

Ten looks out of the window to Taeyong waiting in the car, biting his nails nervously, and gathers courage from the sight he can’t help but find endearing, “I changed my number and I’ve contacted mom so she knows to avoid you too. If you bother her, I will call the police. If you bother me or my husband, I will call the police. If you come near my daughter, I will call the police. I’m done enabling you. You said your son died? My dad’s been lost for years but if he ever comes back I’m not opposed to seeing him again but you...the person you are now, I’m done with.”

“That’s not how this works,” Ten’s father moves towards him but he takes a step back.

“If you come near me I will dislocate your arm in three places and you will never be able to hold a beer bottle without pain again,” Ten looks him up and down. “That's how this works.” 

He turns to leave but his hand won’t turn the knob. He stares at the door as he bites the inside of his cheek and swallows down the small traces of blood it brings forth, “No one can say I didn’t try for you but I’ve had enough. It’s enough. If my father were here I’d tell him to be safe, don’t catch a cold, eat well and be healthy. You can do with that what you will. ”

Taeyong meets him at the end of the stairwell and looks to his face for assurance that his husband’s okay, but finds nothing, “Let's go home.”

Ten stares out the window as Taeyong drives, counting the trees and marveling at their lush green leaves.

“Does your head hurt?” Taeyong asks as he takes Ten’s hand in his free one.

“No, that’s not what hurts right now,” Ten squeezes Taeyong’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I owe you and So-Eun an ice cream, and you an apology.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything,” Taeyong brings Ten’s hand up to kiss his fingers, careful to keep his eyes on the road.

“Still, I’m sorry,” Ten’s voice is small and airy as if he might float away if not held down, so Taeyong decides to hold him.

He pulls into an empty parking lot and parks in a secluded area. He pulls up the console and pushes his car seat all the way back to make room. 

“What are you doing?” Ten finally smiles and realizes he’s meant to sit in Taeyong’s lap. He makes his way over with some difficulty but he fits straddling Taeyong’s lap like he was meant for that space, and as far as Taeyong is concerned, he is.

Taeyong caresses his cheek and holds his husband close, “I can’t make this better. I wish I could. It kills me that I can’t. All I can do is be right here for you and make sure you know that you’re not alone or a burden. Do you remember our vows?”

Ten chuckles as he rubs his nose against Taeyong’s, “The ones we made when we fucked all night despite everyone trying to keep us apart?”

“I told you my life is yours, and I meant that. You don’t have to go through anything by yourself again, ever. As long as I’m alive you will never be alone,” Taeyong lifts Ten’s hand and kisses his wedding ring.

“You’re too good to me,” Ten nuzzles against his cheek and kisses his lips tenderly, “I love you Taeyong. I know I can count on you it’s just hard to drag you into something ugly when I only want beautiful things for you.”

“I just need you and So-Eun. Beautiful, ugly and everything in between is fine,” Taeyong rubs Ten’s cheek as he leans into the touch. 

“You have no idea what you mean to me Tae,” Ten pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him tight. “Let’s go home. I’ll make dinner and we can cuddle up and watch tv.”

“Whatever you want,” Taeyong kisses him deeply and assures him that they’ll be fine so long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK!!?!??! 👀👀👀👀


End file.
